disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Friending With the Enemy
"Friending With the Enemy" is the seventh episode of BUNK'D. Synopsis Emma convinces Lou that they should make an effort to become friends with Hazel. Meanwhile, a TV producer named Dr. Hunter Brody from the show "For Reals!" gets Ravi, Zuri and Tiffany to help him hunt the legendary Kikiwaka monster. Plot It was a hot day at Camp Kikiwaka and Emma and Lou are sweating from the heat. When Emma saw Hazel playing badminton by herself, she felt bad for her and wants to be her friend, but Lou says its a bad idea because she shot an arrow at her and knocked her in the mud when they first met at camp. Emma asked Hazel if she could play with her, but Hazel hit the racket through Emma's head. That night, Lou was telling a scary story about the Kikiwaka when a guy came out from the bushes scaring everyone except Lou who was crushing on him. Zuri recognized that he was Dr. Hunter Brody who was the host of her favorite show, "For Reals!" where Dr. Brody travels the world for strange phenomena to prove they're real. Dr. Brody said he was running from the Kikiwaka, but he said it took off when he ran into the camp. The next morning in the mess hall, Emma told Lou that they should be friends with Hazel, but Lou disagrees. Hazel was doing arts and crafts with some of the campers and Emma joins in making a friendship bracelet for her to show she wants to be friends. After that, Hazel scares them with a fake snake, made them throw rocks at ducks, and beats them at pin pong and thumb wrestling. Hazel gave them hats with dolls of them on the hats and asked them to put them on. Emma and Lou went in their cabin to get away from Hazel and Hazel comes in to tell them that she's moving to Woodchuck cabin while her CIT is taking over Weasel Cabin. After she left, Lou angrily blames Emma for this and hits her hard with a pillow resulting in them pillow fighting with Hazel joining in enjoying it as well as Lou. Emma said that Lou was right that it was a bad idea to be friends with Hazel decided to tell her but they saw that Hazel put up a flat-screen TV, a fridge, a show massage and an air-conditioner because since she's head counselor and Gladys' niece, she can get them stuff. Emma and Lou welcomes her to Woodchuck Cabin. Hazel takes out a container of ice cream for them and went to get cherries thanking Lou and Emma for being her friends. Hearing this Emma told Lou she feels bad for being friends with Hazel so they can get stuff, but Hazel heard them when she comes back with the cherries. She gets mad and runs off. Meanwhile, Dr. Brody preparing to go find the Kikiwaka, Zuri took a selfie with him before he goes. Ravi and Tiffany acknowledge the the camera and the GPS he has. Seeing their knowledge, Dr. Brody asked them to come track the Kikiwaka with him so they can make scientific history together. Tiffany wants to find the Kikiwaka for her Harvard application and Zuri wants to capture it so she can get a fortune to build Kikiwaka World where campers can see the real Kikiwaka. They went into the woods and found the cave where the Kikiwaka is and went inside. The kids started to get scared thinking they should return to camp. They heard a loud roar and Tiffany tries to run out, but she hurt her ankle. Suddenly the Kikiwaka comes out and Ravi tries to save Tiffany by lifting her, but only carried her a few inches and falls. The kids screamed when they saw the Kikiwaka, but Dr. Brody punched the Kikiwaka in the face knocking it down to the kids' surprise. But then, other people came out and the "Kikiwaka" was actually a man in a Kikiwaka suit confusing the kids. Dr. Brody said that finding the Kikiwaka was fake including all the other creatures that he found so he could get famous and that he tricked the kids. Back at camp, Hazel tortured Emma and Lou by making them scrape off gum under the table, take out the garbage and emptying goats. She then makes them stomp on a big barrel of cranberries to make cranberry juice for hours. Hazel tells them to stop whining and told them that they missed a spot, when Lou asked her where, Hazel points it out letting Lou pull Hazel into the cranberries landing on her face. They all fight in the barrels with everyone laughing until Emma tells them to stop. Emma said they deserved to be tortured and that she really wanted to be friends with her but she told Hazel she made it hard for them and Lou said she never asked them what they wanted to do. Emma told Hazel that she can't order people around so they can be friends with her, but Hazel said its a lot of pressure being head counselor and Gladys' niece as Emma said her mom is an ex-supermodel and the head of her own multi-national corporation. Emma asked that they could be real friends, but Hazel wasn't sure as they both liked Xander and he has decided who he likes. Later that night in the cave, Zuri blackmails Dr. Brody by making him dress up at the Kikiwaka so the kids would se the Kikiwaka or she'll tell his Boss that he's a fraud. Meanwhile Ravi and Tiffany were stilling heading back to camp and were disappointed that they didn't find they Kikiwaka. Tiffany told Ravi that he was brave that he tried to save her earlier. Suddenly they heard a load roar and Tiffany thinks its Dr. Brody trying to trick them again, but Ravi said he's with Zuri so they hid behind a bush and terrified that they saw the real Kikiwaka heading into the camp. Cast Main Cast *Peyton List as Emma Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross *Miranda May as Lou Hockhauser *Nina Lu as Tiffany Recurring Cast *Tessa Netting as Hazel Heidi Guest Starring * Myko Olivier as Dr. Hunter Brody Trivia * Kevin Quinn (Xander) and Nathan Arenas (Jorge) are absent in this episode. Hazel mentioned that they were on a camping trip. Category:BUNK'D episodes